The Story of Anarho
by Anarho
Summary: 100 years after the events of One Piece the world has been left in turmoil as the Marines have dissolved and Islands have adopted isolation over exploration. However, a new Era has donned and the mysteries of the sea once again call out to the people. Follow Anarho on his dream to unite the world once more under the New Order of Marines.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Roughly 100 years ago the world was plunged into turmoil by the events that occurred on a distant island in the majestic sea known as the Grandline. This island was called Lore, and it was believed by many at the time that this island was the final stop before the treasure that all pirates sought. Few ever-set foot on this island, however through chance and fate seven of the strongest pirates of the time arrived on this island, all within one day. These seven had once been known as "Rookies," yet on that day they were referred as legends.

Unknown to the pirates, the government that ruled to world was watching and had prepared to stop the seven criminals from passing Lore. The government brought its strongest fighters along with the might of the Marines to Lore and met the crews of the seven destiny rookies.

Little is known what happen on that day, however what is agreed upon is the carnage that took place. Thousands perished along with many important figures on both sides. Few managed to escape the blood stained island, and those that survived wished not to speak of the horrors they witnessed. No one knows if any pirates had survived or if any had the ability to survive the trip past the island.

As a result of the battle the Marines and government lost majority of its forces. With low manpower, the Marines and government were unable to control the world as they once had, and the world fell into anarchy. Islands became untrusting of others, and isolated themselves from the rest of the world. Wars broke out throughout the sea and the once united world became a collection of independent islands. No longer did people dream of sailing the seas for freedom or treasure. Instead, people retreated to their homes and focused on surviving what became known as the dark times.

As generations passed the stories of what happen in the old world faded, and stories became myth. No one recalls the name of the treasure those men once sought and children talk of the mythical monsters that once sailed the seas, such as a man who wielded 30 swords at once or a man who could stretch around the world. While these stories seem exaggerated, they still spark interest in everyone, wondering if these men existed, and if anyone really survived to sail past Lore.

100 years have past, and the world is entering a new age. Once again people are dreaming of leaving their islands searching for adventure, knowledge and power. In some corners of the world a new faction of Marines are gathering to rebuild the unity that once held the world, for the better or worse. While new age pirates are taking to the sees to become legends themselves. Regardless of what path one takes, the world is full of adventure, and is a blank canvas waiting to be written.


	2. Chapter 1: My Dream

**Chapter 1: My Dream**

**Location: West Blue, Shogos Island**

**Year: 103 AL (After Luffy)**

In the middle of the western sea sits an island that goes by the name of Shogos Island. The people of this island are nothing extraordinary, just another one of the vast island that sits in the ocean. In fact, the island would be entirely forgotten if it hadn't been for the pirates that came monthly for their "tribute." You see, without the marines the world quickly fell into turmoil. Islands became independent and pirates constantly battled over new territory. My island was once such island, currently under the tyranny of the Blue Eyed Pirates. They were a nasty bunch that would arrive monthly to take our food and money in exchange for our lives. Men tried to stand up to them, however all that did were quickly executed. Little I could do to change things around the island. I'm only 16 years old and never fought a day in my life. In fact, the majority of my days are spent in the library, learning from the many stories of olden times and the mighty marine heroes.

One day, on my way back from the library I decided to take a short cut through the market district since I was already running late. On my way I could hear a commotion. Interested by the sound I decided to hide behind a crate and peer into the street to see what had happened. To my astonishment I say the bloodied corpses of three Blue Eyed Pirates. Standing near their bodies was a man with a thin blade, covered in his opponents' blood.

The man looked at the bodies and screamed, "Who's next? Come out and fight me like a man! Everyday for years I have trained for the moment I could expel you pirates from this island and today is that day." Just then two more pirate leapt out, trying to attack the man from behind. Before I could even blink the man had decapitated both of the attackers, as if they were nothing but pawns. For the first time in my life I felt hope, knowing this mans dream was about to come true, and our island would be freed.

"Henchman are not easy to come by you know. I do not appreciate you cutting them down so cruelly," said a cold relaxed voice from down the other end of the plaza. As I turned my head I could see the outline of the man that had made the statement. He was not dressed like the other pirates, in fact this one looked slimmer and nowhere near as muscular as those that had been cut down.

As I thought of whom this new pirate was I could hear the man from my village say "You're one of the lieutenant of the Blue Eyed Pirates, Vaga." He laughed "I'm sending your head back to your captain, to show that this island is free and will stand up to those like you." As he finished his words he charged at Vaga. I was confused at that moment, for this Vaga man was suppose to be so powerful, yet all he did was stand there as my hero charged forward, surely this battle would be over in just a second.

My instincts were correct, the battle was over in just a second, however the victor was not as I had predicted. Vaga looked at my hero and a chilling Aura erupted from his body. This Aura knocked the man to the ground and wrecked the buildings in the area. Even me, who was hiding behind a crate, was knocked down. My insides were on fire. My only thought was of how much more painful it must have been for my hero who was mere feet away from the Aura, while I was 100 meters away.

Vaga walked over to the man from my village that was curled up in a ball, screaming in pain. "I thought you were going to liberate this island?" said Vaga "It would appear you're just not at our level. And imagine, I'm just a lieutenant in the Blue Eyed Pirates. There are still many more powerful then me." As he finished his words he plunged his sword through my heroes chest, killing him outright.

I sat there for hours, just thinking. That man had trained for years to fight the pirates and they took his dream away. In fact everyone, including myself, have had their dreams taken by these brutes. It was in that moment I realized what I must do in my life. I would need to bring order to the world, and protect the dreams of the people that the pirates had denied.


	3. Chapter 2: A Man Named Jensen

**Chapter 2: A Man Named Jensen**

**Location: West Blue, Shogos Island**

**Year: 106 AL (After Luffy)**

Three years have past since the day I realized my dream, and in that time I have grown significantly. I'm 19 now, and my days have been pretty routine. I spend the mornings training physically, whether it be strength or speed training. By midafternoon I spend my time in the library, researching the marines that had once united the world. However, this was never straight forward, for most of the records from that time were incomplete and damaged from the ware of time. This continued for three years until I turned 19. It was during this year that I had a chance encounter with a man that would change my life.

It was Tuesday, and I had just finished my study session at the library when I decided to spend sometime at the pub where I could plan out the finances for my journey. I had been sitting there for several hours when a few pirates entered the bar. I had learned in the past several years to determine the power of the pirates around the town. These guys were nothing more than thugs; in fact I was sure that I could take one or two of them if it came to it. However, I was in no mood for a fight, I needed to concentrate on figuring out how to afford a ship.

While I may have not been in the mood for a fight that night, the pirates sure were in the spirit for one. One of the chubby pirates had been harassing a few of the people in the pub when he finally noticed me in the corner reading a book. The pirate walked over to me and said, "Well well well, what do we have here? A little book nerd learning about something useless. You know you should be grateful for me kid, me and my pals protect your town and its thanks to me that you can sit here and read. Why don't you give me your money as payment for my services?"

Not wanting to start a fight I simply said "Sure" and gave him the contents of my wallet. The pirate was not content with my answer, for he had wanted to fight. He took my money and ripped the book out of my hands, throwing it to the ground. This aggravated me, but I was still not about to strike the man over a book. So I bent over and attempted to pick up my ledger that he had thrown.

As my hand touched the book the chubby pirate quickly raised his leg and struck me in the ribs. The kick was not too powerful, but the hit had taken me by surprise. Quickly a regained my posture and stood upright to face my opponent. Quickly pirate threw a fist at my head. Years ago I would have been doomed, however the three years of training had paid off as I dodged the punch and countered with a blow to the pirates head, knocking him on the floor.

This had been the first time I had struck another human, and I was surprised at how I was able to easily take out the man that was twice my size. Before I had time to take in my victory the chubby pirate's four friends came at me. I quickly engaged the first of the four, fracturing his rib with one solid shot. A smile touched my face as I felt his bone break under the pressure. This smile faded as one of the pirates hit me from behind, and another from my right. My training had made me strong enough to face these thugs one on one, but I was useless in a fight where I was outnumbered four to one.

I pushed my self away from the mob, positioning myself in a corner so I could face the four pirates. The pirates laughed as they took out knives, preparing to kill me right on the bar floor. My mind race, what could I do there was too many. Nothing I had trained for or learned would aid me in this fight. Wait! There was one technique that I had read about in the books of the old marines. It was a technique that they had used to move rapidly, but I was never able to replicate it properly in the training sections. It didn't matter; if I couldn't pull of this technique then I was dead.

I cleared my mind and remembered what the book had said. 'Concentrate on the air around you. Focus on that air and condense it, making it possible to kick off the air.'

"**Geppo!"**

It all seems like a blur what happened next as one of the pirates charged with a knife. Those watching had said I jumped in the air and the next thing they saw I was behind the four pirates. My moonstep technique had worked and I had zipped right behind the pirates. I took this opportunity to strike the pirate closest to me. I disarmed him and knocked him out in two quick thrusts and then turned my attention to the next closest. I dodged his knife, kicking him square in the chest. It was in this moment I felt a sharp pain in my side, a wet feeling against my shirt. One of the pirates had stabbed me in the side as I was kicking my opponent. Blood was pouring out of my wound as I backed away. Now only two of the pirates were able to fight, but this was more than enough to defeat a teenager who had a critical wound in his side. I was convinced I would die, hell I would have had it not been for my chance encounter.

Before any of the pirates could advance on me a man jumped in front of me and defeated the two remaining pirates. I remember seeing only a bit of the fight; for I had soon collapsed from blood lose.

Two days later I woke up in a shack with the man who had saved me sitting in a chair at the corner of the room. I tried to get up but the man told me "Sit back down, you'll rip the stitches."

I obediently sat back down and asked, "Who are you?"

"The names Jensen" said the man "I saw you in the bar taking fighting those men and I felt like helping."

His story didn't add up to me, I recalled seeing the man in the bar hours before the fight even started, "If you were so concerned, why didn't you step in earlier?" I inquired.

"Noticed that did you," he said in a laughing manner. The man walked over and sat on the bed where I was laying. "I normally don't interfere with these pirates while I'm on duty. However, I saw that technique of yours, a moonwalk if I am not mistaken."

I was astonished, how did this man know anything about a moonwalk; it was a marine technique that had been lost for years. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you because you know a lost technique. On the contrary, I want to offer you a job," said Jensen. "You see my full title is Commodore Jensen of the 2nd Marine Division. We are a faction that has been growing in the years, trying to reform the mighty Marines that once united the world."

A tear formed in my eye at that moment. This man was everything I had hoped for and had already done the leg work for my dream. "I want to come with you, if that's alright" I said. "I had been my dream to restore order to the world, just like you."

Jensen laughed as I finished my statement and said "Don't lump me in with your dream, I just do it to kill some dirty pirates and get some gold. But hey if you want to unite the world than the marines are for you kid." Jensen got up and walked to the door. He turned over and said, "Rest here for another day or so, then you and I are heading out to the headquarters. Welcome on board Chore Boy, I expect good things from you."

As I laid back down on the bed I imagined training with Jensen and realized that maybe next time I fight a pirate I would actually win.


	4. Chapter 3: My First Assignment

**Chapter 3: My First Assignment**

**Location: Off the coast of Summer Island, Grandline**

**Year: 108 AL**

"Ensign Anarho, get over here and stop daydreaming"

"Sorry Rear Admiral Dunch"

It has been two years now since I joined the Marines, funny how fast time flies by. I have been training at Marineford during the time, and last week was my promotion to ensign, which also meant promotion to field duty on the Grandline. I was disappointed that I wasn't assigned to the 2nd Marine Division under my newly promoted sensei Vice Admiral Jensen. They were the pride of the Marines. Instead, I have been assigned to the 4th Marine Division led by Rear Admiral Dunch. He is a fearsome man that possesses Haki and a Zoan Devil Fruit, but I still think he is rather hard on us. He yells for every little mistake. Although I guess I would be the same way if I were looking for a promotion.

Anyway, I had hoped that my first assignment would be glamorous such as hunting one of the four "Super Pirates" or whatever they liked to call themselves these days. They were four pirate crews that were said to be the strongest of the seas at this time. Our leaders made sure to known their names, Ishitu of the Blue Eyed Pirates, Nolan Riot of the Crimson Pirates, Dragon of the Beast Pirates, and the strongest of them all Shiroshi Leon of the Shiroshi Kaizoku. Many believed Shiroshi Leon would be the next Pirate King, which was something everyone was fearful to see come again. The 1st and 2nd division were in charge of hunting these pirates in the new world, something I was envious of. For me, well we were out investigating Marine Outpost #8 on Sartin Island. Apparently reports had stopped coming in two weeks ago. Probably just a busted radio, but the higher ups felt it would be a nice mission for the 4th division to check out. A wonderfully mundane first mission as an officer of the marines, or so I thought.

Just as the island came into sight we noticed something was amiss. The two battleships that were stationed on the island were missing. On top of that there were signs of cannon damage along the walls of the fort. Then, slowly drifting from the around the island we saw it, a pirate ship carrying the flag of the Beast Pirates.

"All hands battle stations," yelled Dunch as he took his place at the helm "all those of officer rank above deck to prepare for hand to hand combat. Everyone else below deck and man the cannons, wait for my order to fire. Lieutenant Hurgul set us on a direct course for the enemy ship." Without even hesitating for a moment everyone followed orders, anxiously waiting for the shriveling cry of cannon fire.

"Sir our cannons are superior, we should be able to hit them before they have a chance to hit us" stated a marine who I did not know.

"Very good, fire all starboard cannons at the enemy vessel on my mark. Sink them before those Devil Fruit users have a chance to board. I don't want those things on my ship." Dunch said in a cold tone. None of us needed explanation for what he had meant. The Beast Pirates were all savages that had one thing in common; all higher ranks had a carnivorous Zoan fruit. Thus, the Beast Pirates were not fond of taking prisoners; instead they consumed those that they defeated and took enjoyment in it. I tried to push that thought out of my head; for I knew that this was the fate my fellow Marine at the outpost had met.

"Fir-" before Dunch could finish his statement the entire ship shook and the sound of cracking could be heard from below. I managed to look over the railing of the ship just in time to see the culprit of the attack; it was two great Sea Serpents that had rammed the ship. "Damn, the Beast Pirates must have tamed those creatures and use them to surprise attack enemy ships. Hurgul, take them out!" Immediately as the rear admiral said these words the chubby Lieutenant Hurgul vaulted over the railing with his two broad swords drawn. His first slash beheaded one of the serpents and his second barely missed the other. Before I could witness the remains of the fight the ship was shaken once again, but this time by cannon fire. While the serpent had distracted us the enemy ship had gotten closer and was well within firing range. "Fire all cannons," barked Dunch.

The sounds of cannon fire echoed the sea as both ships opened fired. Splinters of shrapnel shot across the deck and men who I had known in the academy were shredded right in front of my eyes. Even with the ringing in my ears I could hear a Marine scream, "Look above, they are boarding the ship!" Surely as I looked to the sky I saw a giant half man half bird that was swooping low, dropping enemy pirates with each pass. I wish I could say I felt no fear, but one look at the men boarding the ship caused a knot to form in my stomach. The men all had furred armor that came from some beast and in the natty hair was stains from the blood of their victims. Their faces were covered with horned masks, except for their mouths. I had thought the rumors of their cannibalism was false, until I saw one of the pirates bite one of the marines on neck, revealing his razor sharp fangs.

My observations of the enemy were quickly cut short as a pirate leapt towards me. The years of training had led me this moment, and now my only thought was to prove to myself I deserved to be here.

The pirate charged with a sword in each hand, swinging madly at one of my vitals.

"**Geppo!"**

With the aid of my moon step I was not only able to dodge the attack but land a swift kick to the man's (or beast's) chest. As he staggered back I drew my blade and trusted it into his chest. I could feel his blood cover my hand. Strange as it may seem I felt pity for the man. Regardless of who he was I had ended his life, this was an emotion I would later shed as the men I killed grew. Cries of dying men surrounded me as I made my way through several more pirates. And as the battle continued I could see several of the invaders transforming into vicious beast that ranged from wolves to lions to birds. Several were half man and some full beast. Just then the giant bird that had been ferrying troops over to out ship came in for another delivery. I knew that I couldn't allow the creature to continue this. Using Geppo I shot my body through the air, pushing off the atmosphere until I reached the mast of the ship. Knowing I only had one chance I waited. Just as the bird made the apex of its dive I leapt off the mast, drawing my sword. Putting all my effort and might into the blade I swung towards the creature's head. However, the creature dodged and began to fly towards the sky, out of my reach. Despair filled my body as the creature left, but I couldn't give up.

At that moment something flicked within my soul, something that I had never felt before. To this day I cannot describe it, except as the color yellow. It may seem strange, but that is what it felt like, a color deep inside my body. I reached for this color within my body and as I did a sensation flowed through me. Instinctively I pointed my hand towards the bird and a heavy wave emitted from my hand and hit the bird. To my astonishment the bird felt no pain, instead the bird began to transform into a man and fell to the deck along with me. The two of us hit the deck with a loud thud.

I quickly regained my posture; ready to fight the creature I had just grounded when it yelled "You bastard, what kind of Haki was that!? You disabled my Zoan ability. I can't transform!"

His words meant nothing to me, for all I needed to know was that he was vulnerable. I dashed forward using a combination of sword techniques and Geppo trying to land a blow on the pirate. But this man was able to parry every blow and I was narrowly able to dodge his. After a minute of intense combat I saw an opening and trusted my sword in the pirates stomach. I had assumed victory was mine but the pirate did not stop, he kept charge with a sword in his stomach, determined to kill me. However, the man had lost too much blood for I was able to easy dodge his attack, withdraw my sword from his body and swiftly decapitate the pirate.

As I looked around I could see the remains of the battles coming to an end. With the bird defeated the reinforcements had stopped and the Beast Pirate ship was quickly disabled with out superior cannon fire. From my left I heard the sounds of two animals fighting to the death. When I looked over to my amazement I saw a 6ft large wolf fighting a 6ft large crocodile. The wolf darted forward landing a bite on the crocodile, however this was just a ploy. The crocodile was unaffected by the bite on his body and quickly used the opportunity to land a stronger bite, nearly cutting the wolf in half. When the wolf hit the ground it slowly transformed into one of the Beast Pirates, who I recognized as on of the 12 commanders of the Beast Pirates, Marcus. The crocodile stood upright and transformed back into the figure of Rear Admiral Dunch who grabbed the pirate and said "Well look what we have hear, I assume the ship we just sank was yours Marcus of the Beast Pirates. To imagine we would find one of Dragon's top officers here. This will surely get me a promotion."

Marcus coughed up blood and weakly said, "You are nothing, you Marines will fall one day. When Dragon hears that you caught me he will charge into your headquarters, raining fire from above to free me."

"Guess we shouldn't take you alive then" said Rear Admiral Dunch as he lifted Marcus over his head and threw him into the ocean. I can still remember the look on that pirate's face as he hit the water, unable to swim because of his Devil Fruit. In fact, seeing how helpless he was in the water would forever give me a bias towards fruits and their weaknesses for the rest of my life.

"Anarho, I though I told you before stop dazing into the water and get back to work" yelled Dunch, "we have to clear these bodies off the ship and bring all the prisoners below deck. Furthermore, that Haki you displayed before, I think we should start having private training sections. An ability like that would easily subdue those annoying Beast Pirates."


	5. Chapter 4: Hotrin the Flame

**Chapter 4: Hotrin the Flame**

**Location: Largo Island, Grandline**

**Year: 114 AL**

**Age: 27**

"Would you like another drink sir?"

"No, I'm good" I stated in a firm voice. "Have you seen the man in this picture" I said as I showed the bartender the wanted poster of a man by the name of Hotrin the Flame.

"I do recall hearing something about a man matching that description. Came into port about a week ago. You could probably find him at the pub near the docks" the bartender told me.

I threw a few coins to the bartender, thanking him for the information. As I walked out of the bar a scrappy marine looked at me and said, "Did you find out where he is Commander?"

"Yeah" I said with a casual tone "he is apparently staying at the bar near the docks. Have squad one and two surround the bar but don't let them advance on Hotrin. The man has a 80 million bounty, I'll take care of him."

This was my first solo mission in charge. Took weeks of begging Vice Admiral Dunch for this assignment. Apparently a high bounty target by the name of Hotrin the Flame was seen in this area of the Grandline. After a lengthy search on two other islands I got a tip that Hotrin was on Largo Island. Hotrin was considered a dangerous pirate, which was evident by his 80 million bounty. Intelligence collected by the CP agents stated that he ate a fire-based fruit. Luckily, the fruit wasn't a Logia fruit as I had initially thought. Instead, it was a paramecia fruit that only gave Hotrin the ability to manipulate fire, not produce or become it. Regardless, Hotrin was a dangerous pirate that had murdered marines before, and would easily kill me if I underestimated him. However, luckily for me Devil Fruit users were my specialty.

After the battle of outpost 8, Dunch began training me in the way of the Haki. Apparently I had a talent for Haki, it seemed as simple as walking for me. Not only could I learn to use Haki at an accelerated rate but also I could manipulate them in ways that Dunch had never seen before. One such example was what I had done to that bird Zoan years ago. Typically, Armament Haki was used to augment one's own attacks and defense. However, somehow I could emit my Armament Haki from my body and surround it around a target. This would effectively disable the Devil Fruit of the enemy, leaving them vulnerable to attack. HQ was rather impressed with my newfound power, sending me on missions with the 4th Division to fight the Beast Pirates in the Grandline. Because of my accomplishments in the field I accelerated through the ranks rather quickly. Now I was a Commander, and if I could capture this pirate then surely my promotion to Captain would be secured.

As I reached the docks I could see my two 5 man squads in position around the bar, hiding to not alert the pirates inside. I walked forward; looking at my marines I stated "Don't follow me into the bar. I won't be able to shield all of you with my Haki if he activates his Devil Fruit. Remain outside and open fire on any pirate that tries to escape."

As I finished giving orders I walked into the bar. It was a damp little place with few people. The bartender was nervously cleaning glasses, glancing at the right corner of the room. I followed his gaze to see a table in the corner with three men. The man at the center of the table was wearing a red shirt with black pants. In his hand he held a lighter that he was compulsively flicking on and off. I didn't need any more clarification, I knew this was my man, but I couldn't attack him, there were too many civilians. Throwing sedulity out the window I cleared my throat and yelled "All those that would like to live should leave this bar now. The Marines will take you to safety away from these pirates. Now if you're a pirate then you should surrender and allow me to lead you out of this bar, or you will die." As I finished my words the people in the bar ran out, leaving just Hotrin, his two men, and myself. We gazed at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"This is my bar Marine, get out or I'll burn you aliv-" Hotrin tried to say as I lifted my hand.

"**Armament Haki: Devil's Prison!"** I shouted as I emitted my Haki, surrounding his body. Hotrin's body convulsed as he hit the ground, unable to move or use his fruit abilities. Just as I finished, Hotrin's two henchmen lifted their rifles and fired a salvo of bullets towards me. I narrowly dodged the bullets thanks to my Observation Haki and rolled under a table for cover. I waited until the men had to reload, at which point I dashed forward and slashed them with my katana. Both fell to the ground, the battle was over.

As I tried to tie up the two I had just taken down I could feel warmth coming from behind me. Realizing danger was imminent I dropped to the floor, narrowly dodging a massive fireball that had been aimed at me. The ball hit the wall of the bar, blowing out a section of the building. I stood up to see Hotrin standing on the other side of the bar, no longer affected by my Aura.

"That was some Aura you got there kid" he said in a mocking tone "but it isn't very effective against someone who can use Haki. Kinda cancels it out. Looks like you don't have your ace up your sleeve anymore." Hotrin extended his hand causing flames to swirl around his arm. "**Slithering Flame" **he said as the flames then morphed into the shape of a serpent and shot forward in my direction. I extended my arm as well and created a shield with my Armament Haki to block the incoming attack. As the serpent hit my shield it emitted a bright flash of light, blinding me for a brief moment. This was all the time that Hotrin needed, for he had created a large fireball and hurled it at me by the time I regained my sight. I was capable to create a second shield just before the ball made contact. However, the ball was significantly more powerful then I anticipated. The force threw me through the wall of the bar and into the street of the village.

"**Fire Flash!"**

Before I could get myself up Hotrin had launched a volley of smaller, faster fireballs in my direction. Their speed was incredible, almost as quick as a bullet. Using my Observation Haki I predicted the movement of the shots and stopped any from hitting my vitals, but at least three shots had hit me in the side and arm, causing me to fall backwards. I rolled myself back to my feet, trying to ignore the burns that were present on my body. Just as Hotrin was preparing for the next attack a volley of gunfire filled the area as my marines opened fire. Unfortunately, the bullets bounced of his body thanks to the shield he was emitting through Haki. I recall thinking at that moment 'How could the CP team miss that this guy could use Haki?! Bastards.'

I jumped into the air and made a beeline for Hotrin. His strength was in distance fighting; his Devil Fruit wouldn't be as powerful in close range combat. Therefore, I closed the gap, moving as fast as I could through Geppo. Hotrin fired dozens of bullet like fireballs that I tried my best to dodge. After taking several shots I was close enough to fight him, and I unsheathed my katana. He dodged my first attack and created a wall of fire between us, trying to create distance with myself. Without hesitation I leapt forward, through the wall of fire, which caught Hortin by surprise. I tried to ignore the fresh burns on my body; instead I focused my Haki into the katana and slashed right at Hotrin's body with full speed. The blow landed, and the Haki in my sword overpowered his Haki shield, and slashed right through his flesh.

Hotrin jumped back a few steps, as the blood dripped down his shirt. The battle was mine; Hotrin's wounds were too great to challenge me any further. "Give up Hotrin" I commanded "Let me take you into custody and you can survive in prison."

Hotrin laughed madly and said, "Do you really think I'm done? Do you know what the difference is between you and me? I am willing to do anything to win!" With lightning fast reflexes Hotrin created a massive fireball, larger than those he had created and hurled it in my direction. The ball was moving slowly, so I was able to effortlessly dodge it. However, after I dodged the ball I realized the target was never I. The ball was heading for a group of civilians that were a few meters away. I never stopped to think of the consequences, for in my mind they were civilians, and as a Marine my job was to protect them. Focusing all my might into my Geppo I was able to reach the civilians before the fireball. Moving them was out of the question, there was too many. I raised both my hands and emitted a large Haki shield that surrounded both the civilians and me. The fireball hit with such force that the barrier almost broke, but my determination kept it alive. To my surprise the ball didn't dissipate on contact like the others, instead it exploded in a massive firestorm. There was fire everywhere, and the barrier was weakening by the moment. After several seconds the fire had finally subsided, but my barrier had failed. In order to protect the civilians I had to weaken the barrier near my body, and strength the side near the people.

I fell to one knee, holding my arm, which was covered in third degree burns. I didn't have much time to react to the pain. Hortin was already feet away from me as he threw a fist into my stomach. Normally I could take a punch, but his fist was coated in fire that burned away my flesh around my abdomen. I staggered back and saw the next fist coming forward. I threw a fist of by own, meeting his fist of fire with my first of Haki. We stood their, fist connected for several seconds; waiting to see whose force would give way first. Just when I thought I could hold on no longer Hortin gave out a cry of pain. His fire faded from his fist, causing his attack to weaken. In this moment I summoned all my remaining strength and emitted a powerful shock wave from my fist. The Haki wave knocked Hortin back several meters and into the ground. Hortin tried to get up, but quickly fell back to the ground unconscious and defeated.

I cautiously walked over to his body and placed the seastone handcuffs on his arms. At that moment I fell backwards into the ground and called for a medic to come help me. The pain was intense; I did have third degree burns all throughout my body. But I didn't care, and I smiled for the first time in days. Not because I captured the pirate, but because these people on the island could live free of his tyranny. My dream was slowly coming true.


	6. Chapter 5: The Haki Prince

**Chapter 5: The Haki Prince**

**Location: Marine HQ**

**Year: 114 AL**

**Age: 27**

"Vice Admiral Dunch, why can't I stay in bed and recover. It's only been two weeks, I don't think my burns are healed yet." I wined as I followed Dunch down the corridor to the lower levels of the Marine HQ. An hour ago Dunch came to my room in the hospital and told me I was to follow him. Without giving me a chance to answer he ripped me out of bed. That pretty much catches you up to this point, as I walk through the halls for some unknown purpose with Dunch. I had hoped today would be spent recovering. My battle with Hotrin was only two weeks ago and I had yet to fully recover.

"Okay we are here Anarho" Dunch stated as we arrived to a room with a solid iron door. "You are to enter this room, from there you will receive further orders."

"Did I do something wrong? I mean you brought me down to the lowest level of the HQ. If I didn't know better I would think you were throwing me in prison." I nervously said, hoping that this wasn't the case.

"Calm down, you are not in trouble." Dunch explained, "These are the lower levels of the HQ where the more veteran members of the Marines train. You see all of those who are Vice Admiral and higher are very powerful. Our training would pose a danger to the HQ if we trained on the surface. Therefore, we train down here in reinforced rooms that prevent accidental damage."

"So I'm training?"

Dunch, refusing to laugh as always, looked at me and evilly grinned. "You'll find out soon enough." He slowly walked away, leaving me to enter the room alone. The door was significantly heavier than I had expected. It required me to put my full force into just to open. Once I entered the room was I surprised at how vast it was. The ceiling extended 20 meters high, and the circular room appeared to be forged from a form of steel that I had never seen before. My amazement of this room had caused me to not notice the man standing in the center, dressed in robes that bared "JUSTICE" on the back.

"Welcome to the lower level training facility Anarho. It has been a while seen we have seen each other, you sure have grown in the past few years" stated the man, who I had just taken notice to.

"Ad-Admiral Jensen!" I said in a surprised tone. The man who was standing in the center of the room was Jensen, the same man who saved my life in the bar so many years ago. Rumors of his power were legendary in the Marines, in fact just a month ago he had secured the promotion to Admiral, the youngest Admiral in history at 35 years old.

"Ah, so you heard about my promotion. Well there is no need for formalities you can call me Jensen as always. Your probably wondering why I had Dunch bring you here. Well, I heard about your battle with Hotrin and may I say that it sounded like an exciting battle. To imagine a commander brought down someone of that caliber. Also, those under your command keep talking about your impressive control of Haki. Even old man Dunch has been bragging about your skill. Everyone's saying you'll be promoted to captain by the end of the month and have your own ship." I nervously took in every word Jensen spoke, wasn't every day that an Admiral talked to someone, let alone praise them.

"While I was impressed about your victory, I was thoroughly disappointed to hear that you almost died in that battle." Jensen stated in a cold tone "Do you know why you almost died in that battle?"

Hesitantly I summoned the effort to speak and said, "Because he was strong, almost stronger than me."

Jensen shook his head. "No, you almost lost because he nullified one of your strongest techniques. You relied solely on your Armament Haki to win the battle, and when he countered it you almost died. If you specialize in only one form of combat then you become predictable and easy to defeat."

I was surprised to hear these words from Jensen. Never had I heard him criticize me, every time I had been around him he was always fun loving and gentle. After a moment had passed Jensen spoke once more saying "I have always taken a special interest in you Anarho, ever since I saw the talent you displayed in that bar all those years ago. I never told you but I didn't ask you to join the Marines back then because of the Geppo you displayed. Instead it was because of the Haki that you emitted that day."

Confusion filled my head as I tried to absorb what he was saying. I never used Haki that day, the first time I used it was the day I fought the Beast Pirates. "Sir I didn't use Haki that day? Even if I did why did that interest you, may people can use Haki."

"Yes you did use Haki," Jensen stated. "That knife you took from that Blue Eyed Pirate cut right through your kidney and liver, no man could survive that wound. When I was standing over you trying to stop the bleeding your willpower began to surround the wound. In an unconscious state you were able to heal a fatal wound. Never had I seen an untrained person able to use Haki like that, and this is why I took you back with me and allowed you to join the Marines." I felt bewilderment at this moment. How could I possibly heal myself with my willpower? I couldn't do that now, let alone unconscious.

"The reason you are here today is because I want to awaken that dormant power you have," Jensen said "I, like you, have a talent for Haki and naturally if you want to learn how to use it you must be trained by someone who is proficient. From this day fourth I will train you Anarho. Do you accept this?"

Without hesitation I said, "Yes, train me to use Haki."

"Very good Anarho. Now to begin our training you first must learn what Haki is."

"I already know that." I said as I interrupted Jensen. "It's your willpower that you can manipulate, such as infusing it with your body to make armor and shields or increasing your senses to dodge enemy attacks. Vice Admiral Dunch taught me that."

Jensen smiled and laughed, "Yes that is true, but did you know that those are only two types of Haki, and there are actually six in all? Let me demonstrate to you." Jensen raised his hand and said "Hit me with your pistol."

I was fully aware that he was going to create a shield and block my bullet. Thus, without worrying I took out my pistol and shot a bullet at him. Naturally the bullet bounced off an invisible shield that surrounded his body. "This is Armament Haki" Jensen confidently said, "It is the ability to focus your willpower into your body to create a powerful shield. However, as your aware this is only its simplest function. All Haki can be more powerful if one thinks outside the box. For example, someone can infuse their weapon with Armament Haki or their hands to make more powerful attacks that can damage even logia Devil Fruit users. Also, it can be used as a projectile weapon"

Just as Jensen finished those words the Haki shield around his hand flickered and shot towards me like a bullet.

"**Armament Haki: Bullet!"**

Narrowly I prevented the attack from hitting me in the chest, but it still grazed me and hit the wall with a loud thud. "What the hell I wasn't ready for that," I screamed.

"Do you think your enemy will wait for you to be ready? Anyway, right there you demonstrated the second type of Haki, my personal favorite, Observational Haki. You probably never heard if, and have only done so naturally in battle. It is the ability to sense the world around you and where everything is. At heightened levels you are able to sense your opponents movements and dodge their attacks, just like you did with my attack. Try it on me with your pistol."

I raised my pistol once more and shot three shots at Jensen's chest. Everything seemed to slow down, for the bullets were inches away from Jensen when he swiftly moved his body and dodged every bullet. Without warning he pointed his finger at me and a small amount of condensation formed at his finger.

"**Water-Bullet!"**

Before I could react a bullet-like projectile made of water shot from his finger and was aimed for my chest. I didn't think, only reacted as I moved my body, trying to save my life. My movements prevented the shot from hitting my heart, but the water bullet hit my shoulder and pierced my skin. The force of the bullet was intense as it ripped clean through my arm and threw me to the ground.

"Not to bad Anarho," Jensen said "But you are not that proficient at this Haki. I purposely slowed my water bullet technique down to give you more time to dodge. Had this been a real fight you would be dead. Now imagine, in your fight with Hotrin if you had the ability to predict movement like me than how easy the battle would have been."

I thought back to the battle and realized that had I been able to use Observational Haki I would have been able to dodge the fireballs, and seen when he was aiming for the citizens. "I see your point Jensen. You want me to learn more types of Haki so I can have a variation of strategy in battle. By the way, how did you fire a water bullet from your hand, was that an Haki?

"Nope," Jensen said in a matter of fact tone "that is my Devil Fruit, the water-water fruit. It's a logia fruit that allows me to turn my body to water. Furthermore, unlike most Devil Fruits, mine doesn't weaken in the ocean since I am water. Quite handy if I do say so myself, especially against Devil Fruit users. Anywho, time for the next phase of training." I stood there preparing for Jensen to attack me with another one of his 'lessons.' However, instead of attacking me he took out a knife and stabbed his own hand. He then showed me his hand as it began to bubble and the wound closed. "This is called Seishou Haki, the ability you showed in the bar all those years ago. This Haki is performed by focusing your willpower into a wound, thus healing it. While the healing is a nice trick it takes a lot of stamina to use and cannot be used for prolonged times. Give it a try, heal that bullet hole I put through you."

I focused on the fresh hole, but nothing spectacular happen. I think all I managed to do was open the wound more. "Care to give me a hint on how to use this?" I asked.

"Well its not really something I can tell you how to do, it's more like it comes to you in desperation. After you have used it once knowingly then it becomes easier to replicate. We will get to that later." Jensen put his knife away and looked me in the eyes. "Sorry to do this to you Anarho" he said just before a powerful wave emitted from his body and expanded throughout the whole room. The wave passed right through me, causing an intense familiar pain that brought me to my knees. "This is Conqueror Haki, the ability to emit your willpower in a wave and physically damage your opponents," Jensen stated, "It doesn't matter how much muscle you have, for this willpower passes right through the body attacking the organs. The only way to defend yourself is with Haki. It can also be used to overpower your opponent's will and knock them unconscious."

After a minute or so I brought myself up and said, "I have seen this before, back in my home village. One of the Blue Eyed Pirates by the name of Vaga used it. I got caught in the radius of the attack."

"Yes, Vaga is one of the most top officers of the Blue Eyed Pirates, I am not surprised he could use it. Also, this is a type of Haki that few can use. Those that can use it are often the most feared on the seas. In fact, all four of the 'Super Pirates' can use this type of Haki as well as the myself and the other two Admirals."

After several more minutes of recovery Jensen continued with his lecture. "There are two more types of Haki," he said "both of which I cannot use. Few have the ability to use all Haki, and most simply specialize in a select few. First, there is Nature's Fury Haki, which gives the user the ability to control nature. For example, these people can tame animals easily, summon forth energy from the earth, or even control the climate as a weapon. Dragon, the leader of the Beast Pirates, specializes in this Haki. It allows him to control an army of beast such as Sea Serpents."

"The last is the Nullification Haki. It is a type that I am not too familiar with, but it is said to be able to nullify the powers of those around the user. Typically, it disables Devil Fruit abilities around the opponent. Furthermor-"

"Wait, I can do that now!" I said, thinking back to all the times I prevented the Beast Pirates from transforming."

"Not exactly" Jensen explained, "You surround the person with your Armament Haki, thus disabling their abilities. Those with the Nullification Haki essentially surround their bodies in an willpower bubble. Anything that enters the bubble is unable to use their abilities. It is magnitudes stronger than your prison you make out of Armament Haki. Also, as I was trying to say before you interrupted me, Nullification Haki can disable Haki techniques as well. The only person I have seen use this ability is the captain of the Blue Eyed Pirates Ishitu. The Admiral who I replaced learned about this the hard way."

Jensen sat on the floor and relaxed for a minute. "Now you know the six types of Haki. Starting next tomorrow I will push you hard, trying to awaken these powers that lay dormant in your body. The Marine's need strong officers in these troubled seas."

**A week later**

I jumped over the stonewall in the training room and took cover to dodge the incoming water bullets that Jensen was firing. He screamed, "those weren't even that fast, you have to be quicker Anarho." As he finished his statement a new volley of water bullets were shot at me. Using my Armament Haki I created a shield and blocked the bullets. They weren't as powerful as I thought.

Before I finished that thought Jensen was running at me at full speed. I concentrated my Armament Haki into a dense ball and threw it at Jensen. He easily dodged and threw a kick at my body. I could tell the kick was infused with willpower due to the raw power in the blow. I was thrown to the other side of the room where I tried to get up. Just in time I noticed Jensen raising his hand to fire more of those damn bullets at me. I put up a shield and blocked the five bullets he fired.

"Your good at Armament Haki Anarho, but you depend on it too much. I have noticed that you aren't able to move when producing that shield. Any veteran fighter can easily exploit that, let me show you." Jensen aimed his finger at me and shot dozens of water bullets at me at once. The shield absorbed the first few shots but was quickly losing power. "I wonder how long your shield will last." Jensen said. After ten seconds I could barley hold the shield up and it burst. Water bullets shot into my body piercing my skin. I had thought he would stop once the barrier fell, but to my surprise he didn't. The bullets kept coming, turning my body to mulch. I could hear Jensen scream, "defend yourself or you will die Anarho."

I tried to predict the movements of the bullets but they were too fast and numerous. I would dodge the first only to get hit by a second. After a solid 20 seconds of fire I hit the ground. I could feel the blood pouring from my body, and I believed I would die. However, in my desperation I could feel warmth in my body. It was my body healing! It was slow, but the wounds were healing. This was Seishou Haki! After a few seconds I regained the ability to stand. Never had I seen a power like th-

Before I could finish my thought I had been hit by a large wave of water that threw me into the ground. "No opponent will stand by and let you heal Anarho." Jensen said. I tried to get back up but before I could react he was right next to me and landed a powerful punch. This was useless I couldn't even fight back. The healing was getting even slower, and my body was exhausted. Apparently the Seishou Haki could heal the body but I didn't expect it would require this much stamina. Jensen landed another few punches and nearly ripped my body apart. He threw me to the ground and delivered a powerful kick. As I tried to get up once again he looked at me and used Conquerors Haki on me. Pain filled my body as it felt like my organs were on fire. After what felt like an hour it stopped and I gasped for air. In reality it had only been a few seconds. This reprieve was short lived for Jensen hit me once again with blast.

I coughed up blood, and desperation filled my head. What kind of training was this, he was trying to kill me. I just learned to use Seishou Haki and he was torturing me with his power. I couldn't give up though. I tried to stand, just to be hit again with Conquerors Haki. I tried to retreat into my head, trying to forget the pain. But the pain was too intense. I actually considered killing myself to end the pain. "I'm going to kill you this time Anarho. The Marines don't need a useless member who can't even save his own village" I heard Jensen say before he shot me with Conquerors Haki once again.

Anger filled my body. How could I die here, my dreams to unite the world were going to end. I needed to fight back I needed to protect everyone. My mind went numb, no longer could I feel my body. Was I dead? I actually thought I was there for a moment until a sensation filled my body. Once again I could only describe it as a color, and this color was blue. Just as I had those years ago I focus on the color. I pulled the color from my soul, dragging it the surface. But it didn't shot forth; instead it built up, condensing as time progressed. Than in a brilliant blue flash the ball shot forth from my soul and I awoken.

As I woke a powerful aura emitted from my body and overpowered the Conquerors Haki that Jensen was using. Not only did it overpower Jensen but also it passed through him. Jensen took a step back holding his side, astonished as he saw me rise. My body was healing, faster than it had been before. My wounds were closing up and I felt the blood I lost being replaced. This lasted for a second. After that time I fell face first into the ground. Apparently, I had used so much stamina in that round of healing that I knocked myself unconscious.

Jensen walked over to my body and smiled. "I was hoping that I would unlock your Seishou, which I did but never did I expect it to be so powerful. Also, you used Conquerors Haki, grant it was pretty weak, but you used it. Never have I seen someone learn Haki that quickly. Guess I should start calling you the Prince of Haki, because given enough time you will surpass all of us. Come to think of it, I like that title, Anarho, The Haki Prince.


	7. Chapter 6: The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 6: The Clam Before the Storm**

**Location: Grandline, Off the Coast of Magatama Island**

**Year: 121 AL**

**Age 34**

The waves rolled against the ship as it sped ahead at an accelerated pace. Marines were running around the deck preparing everything for combat. As I walked on the deck I could see young marines equipping pistols and swords onto their belts, anxiously awaiting the battle to come. I made my way to the helm of the large battle ship known as the Solitude. This was the flagship of the Marines, and only set out to sea for the most vital assignments. I reached the captains cabin and approached the two guards standing outside. As I approached they asked, "Authorized personal only. Name please."

"Rear Admiral Anarho, I should be on the list to enter," I said.

"Right sir, you may enter" the guard said who was slightly embarrassed to not recognize me. Upon entering the cabin I could see all of the highest-ranking members of the Marines huddled around a giant map on the table. The map had several model ships positioned around an island on the map known as Magatama. I took a seat in a chair near the rest of the group and looked around the room.

I instantly recognized many of the tall figures. The one stationed in front of the map was Fleet Admiral Wulf, the leader of the Marines. Normally he never leaves the HQ, but today was different. Next to him stood the three Admirals of the Marines. Dressed in his typical blue justice cloak was my sensei Jensen. Next to him dressed in solid red robes was Admiral Kutler, a stoned faced man that was known for his hardened treatment to pirates and to this day had never taken a prisoner alive. Finally, at Wulf's right was a man dressed in black robes that I had only seen a few times. He was Admiral Raven, a mysterious man that few ever witnessed fight. He didn't travel with a crew like the rest of Marines. Instead, he went on solo missions and always brought back his mark. The rest of dozen figures in the room were Vice and Rear Admirals, most notable to me was Vice Admiral Dunch, Rear Admiral Maokai, and the earthquake man Vice Admiral Rumble.

Rumble was a towering figures of 8 feet with muscles that bulged in places that I didn't even have places. His face was typically in a stern look and his body showed scars of his countless battles. Rumble had earned his name due to his earthquake Devil Fruit that made his a danger to his enemies. It was odd to see Maokai next to Rumble, for Maokai was a rather short Marine that only reached 5 '6 and appeared to be rather scrawny. However, I had known Maokai since my days at the academy and knew not to underestimate his skills in combat.

"Welcome to the meeting Anarho" Wulf said in a booming voice, "That's the last of everyone so we can go over the battle plans." Wulf pulled out a few wanted papers and threw them on to the table. "As we all know the intelligence collected by the CP teams shows that the 'Super Pirate' Shiroshi has extended a meeting to 10 of the strongest pirate crews to meet on Magatama Island. Among those at the meeting include the remaining three 'Super Pirate' crews, the Blue Eyed Pirates, the Crimson Pirates, and the Beast Pirates. We have strong evidence to believe that Shiroshi plans to unite the crews and form an alliance. I don't have to explain how dangerous this can be to the Marines. If they all join we will not stand a chance at repelling them. Therefore, we will attack the meeting and put an end to this meeting."

"Sir" said Vice Admiral Dunch in a stern voice "If we don't stand a chance against them in the future then what chance do we have at attacking them at the meeting. They will surely outnumber and overpower us."

"I will not lie, they do outnumber us greatly" Wulf said "However, only a fraction of each crew is there. Plus the goal is to attack while the meeting is taking place. If we attack at that time then the pirates will believe that someone betrayed them. This distraction will cause the pirates to fight amongst each other while we come in and join the fight. Naturally, the majority of the crews will focus on us; however, a few of the pirates will engage each other, which will give us an opportunity to take the battlefield. If all goes well we can end this alliance and take down a few of these powerful crews."

"Seems good to me, what's the plan Old Man" Rumble said from the corner of the room.

Wulf separated the model ships into four groups around the map. "First we will divide our forces into four groups. Divisions 1 and 2 will be lead by myself and Admiral Kutler respectively.

"Admiral Kutler and myself, proper grammar Old Man" Jensen interrupted, beaming just before Fleet Admiral Wulf slapped him.

"As I was saying, Admiral Kutler and MYSELF will lead division 2 and 1. These two divisions will be comprised of twenty battleships each and the flagship. We will send these ships directly towards the island and attract the majority of the enemy fire. These divisions will concentrate on enemy ships and bombard the shore. Division 3 will be lead by Admiral Raven and will approach the island from the left side. This group will comprise of twelve battleships and will approach the island under water with the aid of resin coating. The fourth division will be lead by Admiral Jensen and will also comprise of twelve ships and will approach the right side underwater through use of resin coating."

"Division 1 and 2 are meant to draw the enemy fire while the 3rd and 4th division will sneak behind enemy lines and unload our fighters onto the shores" Wulf continued, "Once on shore these divisions will neutralize the landing zone on shore to allow the 1st and 2nd divisions to land safely. From there our forces will split and push through enemy lines, advancing until we take the Golden Palace at the center of the island, where the meeting is taking place. Any questions?"

I raised my hand and asked, "How do we deal with the 'Super Pirates'?"

Jensen cleared his throat and said "That will be decided when we arrive. Obviously, the 'Super Pirates' should not be confronted unless there is a Vice Admiral or higher around. If combat is started then message command so that a Admiral can be sent to your location."

"If that's everything then split up into your divisions and board your assigned ships." Wulf order, "Good luck to all of you."

I left the cabin and felt a hand on my shoulder, which belonged to Jensen. "All of your training has lead to this moment Anarho make me proud. Your in division 4 with me, you will be onboard ship number three which is under your control."

As he walked away I watched him, hoping that I would see him again when the battle was over. I made my way down to my new ship that I would be commanding during the battle. The ship was known as the Vixen, and was a standard Marine battleship. I was the highest rank on the ship and had numerous lower ranked officers. "Lieutenant Ace, Marine ID 1412 reporting for duty Sir!" said a young marine who greeted me as I boarded.

"There are a lot of Aces in the Marines, I may get confused on the battlefield" I said in a calm tone. "You know what, I'm going to call you Ace1412."

Ace1412 looked at me with a frown on his face and said, "I do have a last name you know. Its-"

"Don't care, I already memorized it, your name is Ace1412 to me" I said as I walked around inspecting the rest of the ship. "Are all the cannons and ammo on board Ace1412?"

"Yes Sir, the last of the supplies were loaded several moments before you boarded" Ace informed me. "Any further orders?"

"That will be all Lieutenant. I look forward to seeing your skill on the battlefield. It's going to be a long and bloody day," I said as Ace1412 walked below deck to supervise the cannon preparations. I made my way to the helm and watched as the ship sailed towards to the island that was several miles ahead.

The radio on the table rang as I heard Admiral Jensen barking orders. "All ships of the 4th division prepare for decent into the ocean." As Jensen finished talking I ordered the marines near me to submerge the ship. It was a fascinating site to see my ship slowly descend into the ocean as a bubble formed around the ship. This bubble kept the water out and allowed for underwater travel, perfect for sneaking around. "30 minutes until we reach our target" Jensen said over the radio. I sat down in a chair in the helm and relaxed, waiting for the battle to start.

**Meanwhile in the Golden Palace on Magatama Island**

Within the Golden Palace sat a large conference room that had one time been used by the king of this island centuries ago. However, today it was used by a new group of people, the pirates. In the center of the vast room sat a large round table. Seated around this table were eleven of the strongest pirates that roamed the seas.

One of the figures at the table rose from his chair, revealing that his was almost seven feet tall and bore armor that appeared to be made of crystal with a large robe similar to the Marines draped over his shoulders. His face was marked with scars from the countless battles he had fought and arms appeared to be the size of small trees. The man's presence seemed to cause fear in a few of the others that were sitting at the table. After a moment of standing the man opened his mouth and spoke in a booming voice. He said, "Welcome to the Golden Palace fellow pirates. I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming today. I imagine none of you thought that we could sit at a table with our mortal enemies mere feet away. But we have accomplished this."

"Shiroshi, you promised that this meeting would be an opportunity to obtain power and exterminate the Marines, that is the sole reason I am here" said one of the pirates at the table. This pirate looked around six feet tall and was significantly slimmer than the other pirates. His muscles did not bulge from his shirt, and looked the most human of the monsters there. There was only one feature of the man that made him different than a common person, and that was his eyes. They were a bright blue, so distinctive that they were impossible to miss. Those that looked at him felt as if those blue eyes were peering right into their soul.

"Yes I did say that Ishitu," Shiroshi said in a calm tone "And my plan will bestow upon all of us ultimate power, and bring the Marines into submission." Several of the pirates around the table cheered at this. However, Ishitu did not cheer. He simply gazed at Shiroshi, who gazed at Ishitu in return. After the cheering subsided Shiroshi continued his speech saying, "As individuals we cannot stand against the power of the Marines, they are too powe-"

"Speak for yourself, my crew is larger than all of yours, and we can easily eliminate the Marines," stated one of the pirates who was dressed in armor that appeared to be made of bone. His muscles bulged from the armor he wore, and on his head we wore a helmet that had been fashioned from the skull of a dragon. His teeth were razor sharp and matched his cannibalistic reputation that followed him.

"Oh really Dragon, then why have those Marines been taking your commanders out so easily" laughed another pirate at the table. This pirate was taller than the rest, almost reaching eight feet. He did not wear armor like many of the others, but instead wore bright yellow clothes that glistened in the sunlight and sunglasses over his eyes.

Upon hearing this comment Dragon rose from the table, unsheathing a sword from his belt. Before either could move Shiroshi spoke once more. "Enough, Nolan Riot please refrain from your insultive comments and Dragon calm down. There is no need for bloodshed at this meeting" Shiroshi ordered in a voice the echoed through out the hall. Dragon sat back down and folded his arms waiting for Shiroshi to continue. "We need to unite as one force. Together, with the power of the eleven strongest crews we can control the world. We will march to the Marine HQ and force them to surrender."

"Why make them surrender, I want blood" yelled Dragon.

"They have shown no mercy to my crew in the past, lets kill them all" yelled another pirate.

"No," Shiroshi bellowed "We will bring them into submission, to show the world that the Pirate Collective rules the world." Arguing continued for several moments as the pirates discussed the possibility of becoming a single force. Many of the arguments were over who would lead and why they should join. As the fighting continued Shiroshi spoke again and said "This is our best option to defeat the Marines once and for all, you all know this. I ask all those who want to join force to st-"

Shiroshi was unable to finish his statement as a man ran into the meeting room. He screamed "Marine ship spotted in route to this location. Forty battleships and the flagship of the Marines. They are coming with the wind, so escape will be impossible." Everyone at the table stood up yelling back and forth debating on what to do.

Finally, Dragon screamed, "This was obviously a trap, one of you must have sold us out. I'm heading down to the shore to meet these Marines and kill them all. I will cut down any of you who get in my way"

"Dragon wait," said Shiroshi, "this is obviously what the Marines wanted, they are trying to split us up and betray each other." These words were met on deft ears as each of the captains got up and scatted out of the palace to either make a run to their ships or prepare for the coming fight. Shiroshi stood there and watched as each pirate left. He picked up his large battle-axe that he carried and sat down. The Marines would reach him eventually, no use to charge into the battlefield.


End file.
